Rapist
by lexi100531
Summary: Naruto has no job, and lives in an apartment. One day he gets an unpleasant surprise. After the constant rape with Sasuke, A big mishap happens to his body. Neko? CONTAINS :RAPE, M-PREG, CHARACTER DEATH, AND BAD LANGUAGE.
1. Meeting

This is my first FanFic, sorry if it sucks bad!

This has some relation to the anime/ manga but yeah, its based in the 20th century.

_If the writings like this it's a thought._

Paring: SasuNaru WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE, VIOLENCE, M-PREG AND BAD LANGUAGE.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, number-one trouble maker in the town of Kohona, was fast asleep on the cold leather couch in his apartment. The night before, which was a Friday, he went drinking with his friends, Shikamaru and Kiba, and got completely wasted. Naruto grumbled awake and slowly sat up, his head pounding like a drum, and turned his head to have a look around.

His apartment was a complete nightmare. It looked like a bomb had hit the place and threw everything everywhere. Lamps were smashed, dirty dishes everywhere, chairs on the floor and one mysteriously hanging on the ceiling fan, food was splattered on the walls and floor and what seemed to be a pinata hanging dangerously from the chair on the fan.

Naruto knew his apartment was messy but _never _like this. He looked over to the fridge, hearing his tummy rumble. He slid off his bed and slowly made his way over. He open the fridge, and looked for the pre-cooked ramen he made a little while ago. It was covered in cling wrap, and on the cling wrap was writing. _Best Before 27/08/2000. _The date today was the 31/08 according to the calendar. Shrugging his shoulders, he placed the ramen in the microwave for two minutes and went to sit on the couch.

A loud knock sounded from the font door, frightening Naruto and causing him to fall off the couch. He sat up and clutched his throbbing head. He didn't bother to answer the knock. It was way too early for visitors and nobody ever visited him anyway. He pushed himself to his knees and was just about to get up before he felt something ascending up his throat. He picked himself up and ran as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast at all, to the bathroom. He didn't make it in time, he tripped on something sharp and fell. Once he hit the cold, hard ground, he threw up.

Another knock came from the door, while Naruto continued to throw up his guts. The banging got louder and louder. When the vomit stopped, Naruto got up slowly, wiping the chunks of churned food off his chin. He was getting annoyed by the thunderous knocking.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto snapped at the closed-door. The knocking stopped for a second before continuing. Rubbing his temples, Naruto walked to the door. He grabbed the handle and got ready to give the Mr-Knock-Coinutously a piece of his mind.  
Naruto ripped open the door and opened his mouth, ready to yell, when suddenly something grabbed him around the waist. He reached down to pry the hands off, but a another had stopped him. Looking up, he realized that Mr-Knock-Coinutously, was wearing a black mask. Naruto wrestled his arm free and yanking the arm away from him. He hit the masked man in the jaw.

_A robber? Thief? No, that's not it!_ Naruto thought to himself. Using the time of confusion of the man, Naruto jumped back inside and slammed the door close. Huffing from the fright. He slowly walked backwards till he hit the table, or what was left of it anyway. He listened carefully towards the door, waiting for the man's footsteps. Nothing.

_Did he leave? Why would a man in a mask be here anyway?_ Naruto wandered away from the table and settle back on the couch. _Murderer? Is he going to kill me?!_ As if on cue, the door was bashed down with what looked like a crowbar. Naruto launched himself from the couch and ran for the bathroom. Once again he tripped and went sailing to the ground with a thud. In seconds, the masked man was on top of him, pinning him, tummy to the floor.

Naruto thrashed around trying to pry the man off of him. Naruto frightfully swang his left leg up, aiming for the man's jewels. The man grabbed the blonde boys thigh before he hit goals. Naruto squirmed and reached out to grab something. Nothing. He tried again, but was turned over onto his back by strong arms. Naruto, scared a hell, reached up and clawed at the mans face.

Naruto was able to grab onto his mask and tug at it. The man tried to wrench the hands away but Naruto was able to slip it free of his head.  
The man growled but stayed still, sitting on Naruto's legs, bending over to hold Naruto arms also. Naruto glanced up at the man and realized that the masked man wasn't a man at all. Maybe the same age as himself. The boy had black hair with a spiky duck hairstyle at the back with large bangs at the front. He had very beautiful black eyes and smooth pale skin. Naruto stared up a his _murderer_ and laughed.

He couldn't help it, the thought of a boy, maybe only a year older than him, killing him? He had to laugh at it. Naruto ended up laughing so hard, he started to cry. The boy leaned in and whisper something in his ear. Naruto didn't hear what he said but it was close to something like _You'll regret laughing. _Still laughing and crying he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down. He stopped the laughing at the sudden push back. The black haired boy was looking down at him, confused, but then his face went completely blank of expression. He let go of Naruto's arms and reached behind him and into a bag. _He, He brought a bag? Seriously? What is it? A knife?!_ Naruto gasped at what was pulled out of it. Some type of gag, something to shut people up and lot's and lot's of cling wrap.

_Wait, what?! Isn't he a murderer?! _Naruto was pulled out of his thought when he felt his pants fall down. He gasped and went to swing one arm, extended for punching but boy was smart, too smart. He grabbed both of Naruto's arms and held them above his head. Using a piece of torn material, he tied it around Naruto's wrists. Knowing that Naruto couldn't move his arms, the boy grabbed Naruto and pulled him onto his knees.

"Oi! Stop it, Teme! You big jerk!" Only then did Naruto realize that he hadn't spoke in font of boy before. He yanked down Naruto's pants down all the way and grabbed Naruto dick, Hard.

"A-AH! S-stop-p it! H-hurts!" By this time Naruto had come up with the right assumption of what he was, but by that time it was too late. Painful sensations raked down his body. Sasuke's hand continued to stroke Naruto's dick, sliding his hand up and down, and then settled for playing with the slit. "Ugh, Mghhhh! Ge' off!" The blonde started to scratch the floor, and the boy stopped, looked up, and grinned. The black haired boy pulled the blonde down so he was leaning on his hands and parted Naruto's legs slightly and leant up against him.

"This may hurt, Dobe." The boy said in a dead tone, like he wasn't feeling anything. Naruto felt something pressing up against his ass. The boy pulled his own pants down and released his now hard, and massively huge manhood. Naruto yelped and pulled against his restraints. He knew what was next and tried desperately to get away. His wrist were now bleeding and aching, but he didn't have time to worry about that now.

A hot, hard manhood, pressed against his ass hole. Naruto has never been raped before, and didn't know what to expect. He didn't want to know what to expect. Without any warning the boy thrusted forward all the way to the hilt with a grunt.

"AAHHHH! STOP! S-STOP IT! PULL OUT!" Naruto screamed at the sudden intrusion. It hurt so bad he started to cry and shake. The boy didn't wait for Naruto to get used to it before pulling almost all the way before thrusting back in hard, and fast. He thrusted in and out, using the blood of the torn boy beneath him to lubricate the tight hole, ignoring the cry's from the blonde.

"Stop... Please, Just stop!" Naruto was getting weak, he had no strength left to fight back. He couldn't feel his ass anymore, just the pain. The boy grabbed Naruto's waist and yanked him back agaisnt his thrust, causing him to go deeper. "No! Enough-h please! P-Please..." Naruto puffed out. It was getting hard to breathe now. He closed his eyes and wished for the pain to go away.

* * *

After what seemed a life time, he felt the man behind him stiffen. Naruto tried to brace himself against something but the boy released before he could do so. The cum in his ass was hot and burned his insides. The blonde cried out in terror and pain. But the boy didn't stop there. He thrusted harder into him earning screams.

"AHH! GE' THE FUCK OFF! NOW! S-STOP! ENOUGH ALREADY!" Naruto screamed at the black haired boy. The boy was just about to teach the boy some manner but hesitated when his cell phone rang.

"Hello, Sasuke speaking? _Shit! _Yes, yes everything's fine, just i didn't want to say my n-. _Yes,_ yes. No, That's Hinata's job. Yes. Of course. 'kay, 9:30? I'll see you then." The black haired boy looked at Naruto and yanked his dick, very strongly.

" SHIT! OW! ST-STOP! FUCK OUT YOU MOTHER FUCKING JERK~!" Naruto hit a nerve in the boy as he tore his dick out of the blonde. Tears streaming down Naruto's face, The boy got up to examine his fuck. Blood and cum dripped form his ass, obvious that the boy's insides was torn and sheddered, Bruise marks left on his waist, and red marks from too much friction on his thighs.

Naruto's jaw was clenched shut and the boy yanked his head up. Pressing his thumbs on the jaw bone, Naruto gasped for air and out of pain. The black haired boy took this opportunity to kiss Naruto. He slid his tongue over the Blonde's and explored his mouth. Naruto groaned into his mouth, he didn't want to but he just had to. Both of the boys closed their eyes, kissing for a long time, a very long time. Breathing was becoming an issue. The boy pulled away and Naruto gasped for air. A hand smothered his mouth, allowing no air to get through. Naruto yelled against the hand, and thrashed his head around.

Light headed and dizzy, Naruto tried to bite the hand. His throat was on fire, and his lungs became tight. He could no longer feel the pain from his ass as his whole body become focused on breathing. His vision went out and the boy said whispered something very quietly to him before releasing Naruto causing him to hit the floor face first. "I'll come again Dobe." And with that the footsteps left the apartment.

Naruto rolled onto left on his side on the floor, unable to breath. The boy seemed to have place cling wrap from his bag to block the air instead of the boy's hand. He lay there motionless, feeling the cold sensation wash over him. He closed he weary eyes and tried to get up, but it was hopeless. At the rate he was going, he was to die before noon.

* * *

So what do think? I know, I know it sucks right? *sigh* I'm very hopeless... please review and tell me anything that is wrong, what can be improved or how you think the story line should go. ^.\\


	2. Hospital?

**Okay, second chapter! As you should know this contain RAPE, M-PREG, VIOLENCE, and BAD LANGUAGE. ^_^ And also is writing like** _this _**it is a thought! Now enjoy my horrible writing! Mwhahaahahah!**

**Paring is SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, wish I did.**

**T****IME FOR THANKS:**

_**Obsessiveness1530**_

_**2lazy2login**_

_**Stalker-san**_

** THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING~! :3**

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

When I awoke again, I was in a blinding white room. From the look of things I was in a hospital, most likely the main one in Kohona. All that filled the room was a bed, which I was laying on, a small bedside table, covered in flowers, and a few drip machines, one containing blood.

It was quiet, so quiet you could hear a pen drop from the other room. The smell of perfume caught my nose as small footsteps ascended from the other side of the closed door, slightly frightened, I jumped off the bed, Only to regret it.

Scorching pain rippled up my legs and ass. I fell back down with a yelp of pain onto the cold floor. The door was ripped open within seconds, but I was too occupied as the blood needle tor out of my body and splatter all over the perfectly clean wall. Straight away a hand shot out and lifted me by the waist and back onto the bed. My head swayed and I dropped back onto the pillow.

"Are you OK, Mr. Uzumaki?!" A worried voice call out. When I finally looked up, I had a good look at the nurse attending to me. She had long hot pink hair that ended at the waist, and sparkling emerald eyes.

"Um...Yeah. I think so?" Stating it as a question, as I didn't even know if I was OK. My arm was bleeding from where the needle shot out of, seeping into the white sheets. My head, still swaying and the pain burning my legs and ass. "Where am I?"

The nurse looked at me, as if she was scared but then she calmed down. "Do you remember anything from last night?" I nodded.

"I remember drinking out with Kiba and Shikamaru, and then waking up to a smashed house." I turned my head, only to see a window. Was it there before? After about one minute she started to ask more questions.

"Can you please tell me the following. Where do you feel pain? Did you meet with anyone two days ago? Do you remeb-" I cut her off quickly realizing something she said.

"Two days ago? What do you mean by two days ago?" I was puzzled. _I woke up at 6:00pm yesterday, didn't I_? Looking back at her, to only see she was fidgeting.

"Yes, Sir. Two days ago. You were unconscious for two days. It's Monday today. You're lucky two boys came two your rescue that night. And may I finish what I was saying?" She complained quite rudely. _Two whole fucking days I was snoozin'?!_ I nodded hastily at her. _Kiba and Shika? Would they really do that? Would they really _rescue _me?_

"Do you remember what happened after dark?" She finished with no interruptions. Then it was my turn to answer the questions, and to ask more.

"I feel pain in my head, legs and...ah...my ass." Blushing like crazy and not knowing why. "Only Kiba and Shikamaru, as I said earlier. And I went back to sleep. What's your name anyway? And can you please just tell me why I'm here? And why the hell is there a window there?!" I whipped my head around to stare at the window. _Oh, now it's open!_

"Naruto, your here because you got raped. My name is Haruno Sakura, and there's a window there for light. Are you feeling lightheaded, by any chance?" Sakura asked back. I couldn't reply to her, my mind was only focusing on what she said. _Rape._ But my head was spinning, it all came back to me like a tidal wave of acid. _The pain. The trauma. His gorgeous face. Wait! Gorgeous face?! DID I JUST CALL HIM GORGEOUS?!_

With that I was off the bed in seconds, jumping out of the _'out-of-nowhere-and-now-open'_ window.

* * *

**_Grrrrrr..._ I'm sorry it's _SOOOOOOOOOO_ short but I haven't finished figuring out how the story should go. Watch out for the next chapter, rape. and LOTS OF IT. I'll try making the next chapter longer, just to make up for this one. Plus, review if you can ^.\\**


	3. Burning

**Ohayo peeps, 'kay now sorry there isnt LOT'S of rape coz... yeah, there is going to be some ^.\\ hopefully! This chapter may be difficult to understand coz I've worded it so differently! but try your best, this is like the most important chapter~! ... actually i have no idea if it is or not! .\\ well anyway there's a new paring in it! i don't like this pairing but no one else can play the role so... yeah its only in this chapter! and then POOF more Sasuke~~~!**

**THANKS TO THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER~!**

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

It hurts, running through this lost town. The burning pain, escaping the village that caused me all that pain. Being ignored, bashed, picked last, bullied, pushed, shoved out the way, I've had enough! I have to leave.

I ran past all my friends, whom only gave me worried glances; The new found friend Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shika, Kiba, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiriya (pervy sage), Hinata, Neji, and Old lady Tsunade. Shino, Ten-ten, Lee, Sai, it's useless. I cant stay here!

Why am I leaving? I thought subconsciously only to stop think by pain. IT BURNS! The fire burning within is too much, just too much to control! It's too wild! They'll be killed... I could kill them! Main Patrol gates, as big and as wide as they stand, so easy to slip by.

Shouts, screams, cries are all bellowed from behind me. I want to turn around, act like it was a big old joke, but i can't. I can't risk it. I can't risk being over taken, I just can't! The gates disappearing from sight, lost behind. I lunch forward, tree by tree, hoping to get away, hoping the pain was fade.

"I'll come back,... I promise." I swallowed deeply, sending waves of pain down my dry throat. Tears burned my eyes, threatening to fall. It almost seemed like all my fears followed me everywhere until I reached the top of the 'Valley of the Lost'.

The waterful always looks beautiful from up here. Sasuke... "Where are you?" Without even relizing i said it aloud. "... miss you...", Barely a whisper. He looks so much like him. That bo that... er...that...did that to me... *Gasp* "It can't be! Sas-"

"There he is~!" A annoying cry sounded from behind me, causing me to stumble. If my memory serves me right, Haruno Sakura, the new bitch of the bitch hospital. I stood on my shaking legs, the shakiness either from pain or anger, I couldn't tell. It hurts so much! I looked around, trying to find a place to hide from her, but the only way I found of getting away was, well, down.

Sakura came into sight, tears flooding her eyes. She was still wearing her nurses uniform, but it was now covered with dirt and tears.

"You were always the first to cry." I said as a statement not as a question. I glared at her with my new found hatred for her. Minutes passed of this, but my glare was broken by a crumble of dirte. Kakashi appeared just before her.

"Naruto, stay still. We can help! We can make all the pain go away!" Sakura screamed at me, but no expression flled my face. Only that blank, empty look in my eyes. Kakashi after being so quiet for so long, started to speak.

"You know you can rely on us, Naruto. You can trust you comrades!" He hit a cord in my heart. The tears that were pricking my eyes, started to fall. Soon after I began to sob. I didn't want to do this. I never wanted to leave the village. I wanted to become Hokage! "No..." A torn whisper escaped my throat. Kakashi heard and started to take small steps towards me. I backed up, blinded by tears, until i felt the edge of the cliff. Dirt crumbled beneath my weight.

"Naruto! Stay still for goodne-!" I cut her off by screaming my broken reply.

"SHUT UP SAKURA!" I wailed. "YOU... YOU WILL NEVER... EVER! UNDERSTAND WHAT I WENT THROUGH! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH IT HURTS YOU BITCH, COWARDLY LITTLE FUCK!" I lost it. Words spilled out of my mouth until I even knew what I saying.

"I was raped that night and that man cut into me like butter! I am so damn weak, it even embarrassing! I was tied down and forced to do something I never wanted to! AND I COULDN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT!" My anger was in overboard. Sakura, obviously shocked, stumbled back and fell onto her backside. I spat on the ground in her direction, ignoring the disgusted stares given to me by Kakashi.

"Naruto, wha-" I cut him off too, not wanting to listen to their pleas. "Don't. Just don't Kakashi-Sensei. My life, is on FIRE." With the last word, i slamned by right foot as hard as i could agasint the ground. A slight crack, an indication that the rock beneath me was breaking. I stood on tippy-toes on the egde and waited. The rock started to slide, giveway, Kakashi launched forward in an attemp to grab me but the dirt crumbled away faster than he could run. Finally, I was sent flyin, of cliff but before I fell into the river below, one word escaped my lips.

"Sorry..."

* * *

When I gained consciousness, I couldn't believe where I was. Eye balls were floating in jars of green liquid, all along the walls surrounding me. I knew exactly where I was. Orochimaru's layer. My head was pounding so I reached up to touch but I wasn't even able to move a finger. I was tied down, mainly by my wrists and ankles, on a cold metle table. Only the eyeballs and a small tray plus the table, were all that was in the gloomy room.

A small streech of the door woke me out of my thoughts. I tried depesperatly to look up a the person walking in but i couldn't, my head wouldn't move. Not that I even needed to have a look as they spoke soon after, giving away their idenity.

"Dobe."

It was only one word, but the voice. This was the voice of the man that raped me! I memorized the noises the man made. Even thou- Wait, why couldn't I tell before who it was! I started to mentally punch myself, I saw his face, for goodness sake!

My vison may of been blurred that night, but I knew who it was, even though I ignored the fact. I didn't want it to be him. But this happened. "Why am I so stupid?" I muttered to myself, not to notice he was listening.

"Stop talking to yourself and listen to me." Sasukes's voice was rough. He's gotten older . "I have three things to say to you, and I want to answer them." His voice was stern, just like before, before he left us.

" ... 'kay..." My breath caught, by tears. Great. Now of all times I was getting emotional. Sasuke stepped into view and I got a good look at him. He's gotten so tall, so much ... mature...

"One: Why the hell were you trying to kill yourself? You're so damn lucky I caught you. I've got sevre burns now, all thanks to you. Two: Why did you leave the village, you loved that god damned place. You wanted to be Hokage so why leave? And three: You'll be getting a new look soon I hope you like it." His eye's bored into mined, leaving no emotion in his eyes.

"...It hurt. I couldn't make it stop, they were in danger, they all were. I may of killed them you know!" Tears slid down my cheeks leaving a wet trail behind. "W-What new look?" Sasuke whipped away my tears, and I flinched, not liking his touch.

"Well, you know. A few new organs here and there." He leant down and kissed my cheek. I felt my cheks flush but I scowled at him.

"What the hell! RAPIST!" Teas flowing down like a river gone wild. "What the hell is wrong with you? What the hell is wrong with ME?" I couldn feel myself losing all sense of sanitity. Sasuke didn't anwers, not even his usuall 'hn'. He bent down once again, and I could only star at him in horror. But the loud crash of the door opening interupted him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. You know the drill. I want to play with my, well,... test subject." Orochimaru chuckled. Sasuke got up and headed for the door, but stopped just before Oro.

"Try not to hurt him too much." And with that he left. Oro only replied with, "Not as much as you hurt him before.". Oro walked up to me and tightened the ropes. I winced and tired to yell at him, but a piece of cloth, very dirty one at that too, around my mouth so I wasn't able to talk.

"Not Naruto, I'll be quick and this will be over in seconds." Before I could understand what was going on, my pants were torn off, asswell as the restraints on my ankles. A snake, two meters long and about ten centimeters round, crawled out of his cloak.

The snake made its was onto the table, right in bertween my legs. I tried to close my legs but Oro held them still. "This will only hurt more if you struggle." He said, and with that, without warnign or any sign, the snake shoved its way into me.

I screamed against the material. The snake wrenched itself inside of me, at the point of about 20cm's in the snake stopped. I could feel it probing my insides, not knowing where to go. Oro grabbed the snake and thrusted it into me. I could only screama at the pain and I felt my own blood dripped down my thighs. The snake started to move again and managed to get itself one meter in.

Tears flooded my face, making puddles on the ground. Blood was dripping out of my mouth, from biting was to hard and cutting my own lip. I was helpless once again. I don't even remember what happened after I fell into the water. Maybe I drowned and this was all a dream, well, I could only hope.

One meter and a half now. My body started to spasm, shots of pain waved throughout my body, causing blood to splatter out of my mouth, and that would not be from biting my own lip. I felt ropes swing around my body, holding me completely to the cool table.

"Nearly there, boy." He whispered. I froze, My body Went numb. Two Meters. I felt the tail of the snake whither inside. "Okay Naruto, I warn you, this may hurt." Five seconds after the snake bit me, deep inside all my organs, tearing them open. Eating me from the inside out. The pain intensified by a million and i was only left with one option. I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: OKay, first off, I HATE THIS PAIRING! but there was nothing I could do! Review if you can, and tell me if I get too off track .\\ oh and by the way, If you read the first chapter when it first went out, You need to re-read it. It's almost the same but some information was deleted so you may be like, but he knew already that he was Sasuke, WHAAAA?! but yeah, I changed it coz I got complaints. ^.\\ Review please! More Sasuke next chapter, Lemon maybe.**


	4. But I love you!

**.Okay Next chapter. I have the day off from school because it was meant to be pupil free day for the Royal Adelaide show, but I'm not going! So I'm writing another chap. Now I know some of you may be like, this story is so track , It's not even worth reading, but please remember this is my first story.**

**WARNING: SASUKE RAPE. (Finally- there isn't much more afterwards, sorry, because the story will be doing a massive loop type thing. ^.\\ It might get sad)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, blah blah blah you know the drill.**

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V:**

I was on my way to see Naruto. Hopefully, he had calmed down after, well, being raped by a snake. I didn't like the idea, and tried very hard to convince him there was another way to do this but Oro said the only way to pull off this experiment to have drug injected deep inside Naruto. As much as I wanted this, it hurt to hear scream by someone hands which were not mine. Only I am allowed to make him scream.

I reached the door of Naruto's room, without knocking, I enter. The room was dark, the curtains and bed a deep shade of purple while everything else is a shallow blue. A small lump was showing on the bed, underneath the covers. I walked up to the bed slowly and clenched the blanket.

"This is it..." I whispered. He may hate me now. After a few minutes, I picked up all the courage I had and ripped off that damn blanket. My heart stopped beating. For one thing he was stark naked. I could already feel the tent down below being pitched. I looked him up and down. Beautiful... His skin was so flawless, absolutely no marks. His hair had rapidly grown 20 cms, and the scars on his cheeks were ore visible, more darker. And then last of all, he had neko features. A tail that sprouted just above his ass and two adorable little ears poking out of his head. I was brought out of my thought when I felt something hot drip from my nose. Blood. Shit, well, goes to show how adorable he is! Tissue...Tissue... I grabbed a tissue from the bed side table and held it under my nose.

"...mgh..." Naruto satrted to wake. I froze. This is gonna be bad, He's gonna freak! He slowly satrted to open his eyes, I sat, watching, But then I started to panic. I hoped up from the side of the bed and went out side. Held my ear against the door and listened.

After five minutes a small shriek came from inside. He's awake. I brushed off the invisible dirt of my dark pants and waltzed in, acting like nothing happened.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

I stood frozen. A small fuzzy tail wrapped around me leg. I bent down and tried to pry it off. I untangled it from my leg and tugged at it, hard. I yelped and fell back onto the bed, clutching the back of the ass.

The door clicked and some one walked in. I jumped and ran towards the door, in defense. The bot in the door way was startled as I tackled him down onto the floor. My tail, straightening, and my ears pinning back.

"S-Sasuke. What the hell! JERK! Where am i? What is this place! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I screamed in his face, yanking my tail forward. Sasuke blinked. Blinked. He never blinks! I got up and dragged him to his knees. "TELL ME, TEME!" I was mad.

"Well, for starters. Stop yelling at me! You're at Orochimaru's hideout and it's just a normal den! AND THAT'S A FRICKEN' TAIL, YOU BLIND BAT!" Sasuke raised his voice so much, I reckon the roof shook. I stepped away from him.

"W-Why am I here? Why Do I have a...uh... tail...? and ears..?" My voice stuttered. Sasuke stare was really intense. I gnawed at my bottom lip. Sasuke got up onto his feet and in seconds was beside me.

"You're my new fuck toy. You gonna have my kiddies. And tail and ears? That's just a side affect." Sasuke grabbed my wrists and pulled me onto the bed. I lashed out at him, but then my blood went cold when I replayed what he said in my head. Kiddies... That's impossible!

"K-Kiddies? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY T-!" I couldn't finish me sentence as a gag was shoved in my mouth. Rope was tied around my hands, and the rope was connected to the bars of the bed. I kicked out at him, and got him in the nuts.

"Ah! SHIT!" Sasuke tore off his pants, along with his boxers, to nurse he weeping erection. "That hurt, dobe! You have different organs, that's why Oro raped you with that good damned snake! YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. HAVE. MY. CHILDREN. Whether you like it or not." I froze.

Tears burned my eyes.

"S-Saghuke, ife lovief ykug, plragse dofnt doe thgihs!" That made Sasuke freeze. He lent forward and undid the gag.

"Say that again." Sasuke avoided my eyes.

"I love you Sasuke, But please don't do this! Don't!" Tears flooded my eyes, wetting my face all over. Sasuke looked at me confused. His face painted with guilt. It was true though. I did love Sasuke, for many years. He threw the gag on the floor and sat on top of me. He bent down but place his lips down on mine. He tasted sweet. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth ever so slightly, letting Sasuke slip his tongue into my mouth.

He pulled back after a little while, red faced. My legs were getting wet from Sasuke erection. He bent down and slipped off my shirt and started to place kisses all down my chest.

"Ah...! No stop! I don't wan t-this! Sasuke stop! I don't want sex! Let go of me!" Sasuke scowled at me.

"What do you want? I want my children and I couldn't care less if you love me, Dobe. I only have one thing to do with you. Then you can go back to the village and live your own life!" Sasuke grabbed my pants, plus my boxers, down, passed my ankles and onto the floor.

"I-I want to be loved by you, but not like this! NOT BY RAPE, SASUKE! I-i'm not ready for sex!" My tears wouldn't stop now, and I doubted they would they whole night. Sasuke glared at me and split my legs open.

"Bad luck." With that he settled himself in between my lags and held his weeping erection at my entrance. I squirmed and was about to yell at him again, but something was put in my mouth. "Sorry." He thrusted till the hilt inside of me. Once again the pain was unbearable. Hot new tears gliding down my cheeks. I was torn. I could already feel the hot substance called blood drip down the insides of my thighs. My screams smothered by the material. Sasuke didn't wait, he thrusted in and out, in and out lovin' the screams I made.

After a while I started to go numb. Sasuke tensed and hot sticky cum filled me once more. I can't remember how rounds we've been on. I didn't care anymore. I was dead inside. A living zombie. My eyes, most likely, red and puffy. My new found tail was limp against my side, and my ears bent. Sasuke grunted one last time before ripping out of me.

He pulled up his pants and smacked my ass, causing a lot of his loads to fall out. Cum and blood, mixed up together ran down my thighs and into puddles on the floor. "My, my, what a good fuck you are. Well, that should do it. Prepare to have my children, bitch." And with that Sasuke walked out of the room. I couldn't feel anything but a broken heart.

"I still ...believe..., Sasuke. That you...are...not as... bad... as you think...you...a...r...e..." I whispered, and closed by eyes. Letting the coldness consume me.

* * *

**Wow, another short chap. It may get boring from here on-wards, but I'll try my best to make it interesting. Please review on my horrible, horrible writing! .\\ until next time, that's all folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT:

okay guys who are reading this, i really need to know if this story wants to be countinued or scraped. i it is countinued i will try and write it better... and if its scraped I'll do one shots till I get the hang of things -OR do I postpone this story and do one shots and then work on this one later?

REVIEW OR pm ME TO TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO. 


	6. Escape Route

**Heyy guys, as most of you have requested (well all but one), ^.-**  
**And I have supposedly been reported. Because im a 'troll or really stupid', now this makes me incredibly sad because I'm not a troll! I am trying to write a story so people can enjoy it! And if this story does get deleted, watch my profile. I WILL put up a story like this, just you watch out random citizen. O.O**

**Now on the happy note! ^.^ this story at least has 5 more chapters maybe 6,7, I have no clue. I beg of most of you to review and tell me if you still don't get it! Now time for the story~!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke never came back after that night. It has been at least a week now, and I haven't even been fed! I'm starving! I have never been so hungry in my life! Not to mention that I feel like trash! I've dry heaved everything in my tummy up and onto his nice clean floor, well, now it's not so clean. I haven't shower, because there isn't one in here, so I smell like a sewer rat! My hair feels manky, I don't even want to look at it! Basically, I haven't moved since that night, also meaning that dried up cum and blood are still on my thighs. It's probably staining the sheets not that you would be able to tell anyway because the bed sheets are so dark in the first place.

The room, when it was only just me inside, was gloomy. So half of the time I was under the covers, trying to sooth myself after watching things fall of a bookcase. There is a ghost in here, I swear! There's not even a heather in here, and it's snowing outside! How careless is he? I pulled my knees to my chest, trying to gather up all the heat I could.

'That should do it', he said to me. Does that mean I'm... I'm having the Uchiha's child? But how crazy is that?! It only looks like I'm getting fat...Something shifted underneath the blanket's and not from me. I yelped and jumped off the bed, only to realize that it was me. Well, my tail to be correct. I haven't gotten used to it yet, it feels so odd. My tail settled for wrapping itself around my leg. How do I even control it? A sudden knock came from the door, causing me to slip and fall onto the ground.

A man walked in, but I couldn't tell who it was because the light blinded me. Squinting, I slowly stood up and watched the man.

"Naruto." His words were slurred in his rich accent. He walked up to me and placed a cold hand on my tummy. I flinched away and wrapped my arms around my tummy protectively, but I let go as I didn't need to protect the week old baby.

"S-Sasuke... What do you want?" My voice came out rougher than intended, making it sound like I very mad. Sasuke only stood there and watched me as I fidgeted. He was glaring at me, not happy I suppose.

"Naruto. Are you hungry?" He was teasing me, cocking his head slightly to the side with that 'oh-so-evil' smirk on his pale face. He cleared the space between us in seconds. I only stood there, watching as the boy touched my tummy. Sasuke bent down, lifted up my top and placed a small kiss on it. I could only watch as Sasuke payed more attention to his tummy than to him. I pushed him away, now very cross at him. Tears threatened my eyes.

"Piss off, Sasuke! And why would you care if I was hungry or not, Bastard!" I turned away from him, raising my hands to either side of my head and closed my eyes. Praying, just hoping he would go away. A few clatters and bangs came from behind me but I didn't turn around.

"Enjoy, Dobe." With that he left the room. I slowly turned my head around to make sure he'd left and my body soon followed. The darkness soon swarmed in around me and a few tears slide down my face. I could still feel that evil grin on his face when I looked at the closed door. A small glint of silver caught the corner of my eye and I turned to have a look. Food.

It wasn't much but it did look nice. Two ripe red apples, a banana, a small container of soup, two cups of water and milk, and some slices of breed, all stacked neatly onto the plater. _It's all healthy_, I thought but then sighed. _For the baby I'm guessing_... I picked up the plater carefully and headed for my bed.

I sat down and started to chow down my food. Still letting a few tears of fear slide down my cheeks.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

When night came around I had a plan. Staying here was NOT doing me any good! Sasuke came in only a little while ago, baring food, so he wouldn't be coming back for a while. I wanted to leave, and go home. I don't know how that was going to go as i sorta left in a harsh way and for my appearance now. What had happened to the burning away? After pondering over that for five minutes and thinking it was a fluke I decided to get a move on.

The plan was to jump out of the window and run like hell until I felt like I was faraway. Do a little party dance of the plan working and head back to Kohona. I raced to the window and opened the curtains a little bit and looked down. Two stories, shit. That was gonna be a hard factor to get over. I couldn't use the blankets because he would know the way I got out. I pushed open the window, letting a small cold breeze in. I was just about to turn back when I thought of the perfect idea.

I was hanging out the window with only my tail for support. There was a drainage pipe one meter down from the window. If I could reach that then I would be able to slide down to the ground. Using my tail, I wrapped it around a mettle pole hanging just to the side of the window, probably used for a washing line many years ago. I let go of the ledge and hanged on my tail. I stifled a yelp and reached out the pipe. My fingertips grazed over the pipe but I couldn't get a hold of it. Then I realized, the only way I was going to reach the pipe was by jumping out for it.

I positioned myself so when I let do of the bar I would land on the pipe. If only I realize how wrong I was. I let go of the pipe and grasped the pipe, only I didn't stop falling. I tried desperately to get a good grip on the pipe but the pipe was too slippery. Before I knew it my hands ran over the bolts holding to the pipe to the wall, tearing my hands, I was forced to let go. I was falling even faster now and then I- (sfx: splat)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

**SASUKE'S P.O.V: **

I watched as Naruto fell face first into the ground from a window across from where he fell. I chuckled at his stupidity. I _did_ oil the pipe, only for precaution. I didn't think Naruto would choose that way to escape, there were plenty of other options to choice, for example; the door. I waltzed into a special room of mine, inside the room is was only filled with scrolls. I picked up one scroll that I never thought I would have to use one that is defiantly forbidden. But desperate matters calls for desperate measures.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gah! Tell me what you guys think. And what do you think will happen to poor Naruto?


	7. Ritual

**Another chappy ^.^ sorry it's so short!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto **wink wink****

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sasuke's P.O.V:**

Orochimaru's hideout was pretty small compared to the others that we have been to. This hideout was two story's, obvious to see, and only had twelve rooms. Most rooms I wasn't allowed to go into, but I don't know why. I walked into a room with candle lit walls. It was a circle room, maybe it was used for meditating? The only things in the room were a wooden chair, welded to the floor, and chains. Maybe I was wrong, it looks more like a torture room.

I dragged Naruto in behind me, he was still unconscious. I lifted him up and dumped him in the chair. Resting his head harshly back, I tied the chains around him. Once I was satisfied that he wasn't going to move, I pulled out a scroll from my back pocket. I studied it for a while before setting out to draw out the diagram on the floor in ink.

After about ten minutes of drawing the circle was complete. Well, almost anyway. I needed Naruto's blood mixed with mine splattered on the seal (the one on the ground). I pulled a dagger from my back pocket (he has a handy back pocket hey?) . I lifted Naruto's leg and pressed the dagger at the top of the shin. I (pushed the dagger into his soft flesh ) and slowly began to drag the knife down. Watching the red liquid ooze out of his skin. I collected it in a small container that also came from the scroll.

Once I had enough and slit my wrist and mixed the liquid dripping from my own arm with Naruto's blood I had collected. I dipped my fingers in the mixed blood and waltzed around the circle, flicking blood everywhere. Once the seal was covered in blood, I began to read out the language on the seal.

"Ante tuos sordidus est ille. Munda tu et eum ligare ** spíritu tuo. ** erimus omnia saecula saeculorum. In compedis circa collum eius est concines tu pertinentes tuorum. Sit signaculum hoc nunquam conteratur quasi longo tuus vivit." (1) While saying this I slowly walk up to him. When saying the last piece of the seal I touched his neck. "erimus simul nulla materia quid fatum dicit!" (2) A bright light arose from the circle and a piercing scream filled the air.

I looked down at Naruto. His eyes now opened wide and looked like they were just about to pop out. His mouth was wide open, as he continued to scream. He started to shake uncontrollably. I knew it was going to hurt. That was obvious. The light dimmed and circled his neck. Black ink started to seep from his neck and become a tattoo. Naruto was no longer screaming, but now his mouth remained open in a silent scream. After a minute the glow faded leaving the room once again in darkness. Naruto passed out once again.

I left the room not bothering to clean up the mess. I was too exhausted. The seal I used is ancient, It was used back long ago to tame wife's so they become nothing but pets to there husbands doing everything they wanted without complaining. It practically hypnotized them. Hopefully it works on Naruto too.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(1) The one in front of thy is dirty. Cleanse thou and bind him with thy. Forever and ever shall we be together. The shackle around his neck is the sing of thou belonging to thy. Let this seal never be broken as long a thy lives.**

**(2) We will be together no matter what fate says!**

**Sorry this is a short chap! I wanted to focus on the ritual. More about what the ritual actually did is in the next chapter.**


	8. Bonded Soul

**Hey, back again. I really have no idea what I am doing with this story...grrrr**

**Okay, just have to say sorry to jogproof123 as I didn't check it with you! SORRY! **

**^^^^^ PS: that guy is Awesome~! ^.\\**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I control him! Mwhahahahaha~**

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V:**

I woke up in a chair, chains and all. My vision was quite blurry making it hard to look around. I blinked multiple times till my eyes did clear. I gasped at what I saw.

A blood seal. By the symbols written, an old one. I yanked my arms and legs around but I was bound to well to the chair. I sat there in the silence of the room only to be distrubed when the door opened. Sasuke walzted in. Looking petty as always.

He walked up to me and I scowled at him. He undid the chains and dropped them to the floor. He studied me intensly making me shiver in my seat.

"You're showing." He said looking down. Confused too, I looked down only to see a lump. I was showing, and quite a bit. **(1)**

"How...? So quickly?" I kept my head and closed my eyes. Just what the hell is going on? I treid to get up but I couldn't move. It was like I was super glued to the chair. _Great._

"Must of been the ritual. Made the baby grow faster. By this rate looks like you'll be in labour by next week." He said touching my belly with his ice cold hands. I really wanted to slap his hand away, but of course, I wasn't able to.

"What did you do to me?!" I yelled at him. Wanting the answer straight out. Sasuke looked coldly at me and went to lean agaisnt the wall. He was smirkign at me. Witch made me even more mad at him.

"Get up and come here." He comanded. A hot blaring pain shot around my neck and I screamed but amazingly my body moved on its own and moved towards Sasuke. Tears were streaming down my face as I felt like I was just thrown in a pit of lava. When I got to Sasuke's side the pain vanished. I starred at him, scared out of my mind.

"W-What did you d-do...?" I mumbled as my voice didn't want to heard. My voice now has feelings... Sasuke put his arms around me and ground his hips into mine. I froze, I couldn't move away from him. He came close to my body and seemed to fit into mine perfectly. I started to shake uncontrollably.

"Shhh, I won't do anything. Not while your with child anyway." Sasuke snuggled into me, making me shiver. We stayed like that for a while before he began to speak.

"Your a Bonded Soul' , as some people would put it. Your soul belongs to me. You are under my control. The tattoo on your neck shows that. I guess you could call it a curse but the main reason that this 'curse' is important is because it was orginally used to keep women at bay. Hopefully, it will work on you too, so far so good i'll say. All together, you are my slave." He nibbed at my neck, maybe at the tattoo that was apparently there and I could feel tears glide down my cheeks. _Bonded Soul..._

"Why?" My voice was braver now but my body was still shaking like a child. Sasuke only wrapped his hands around my waist and hugged me tight, sihging.

"Because... I-" love you. He cut himself short. I started to laugh. He would never say that, why would he? I started to sob aloud. Thinking about how this all happened. _What a crazy life I live..._

"Because I need you, as a tool." Sasuke looked down at me and grinned. My eyes went wide with shock and I blushed. Something hard was pressing agaisnt my hip. My mouth hang open at what he said next.

"Get down on you knees, Bitch." Sasuke let go of me and that searing pain came back around my neck as my body moved. This was horrible. I wanted control of my body, otherwize what am I? I'm basically... _dead inside_. Ain't I?

Sasuke gripped my hair and the sound of a zipper falling down. He patted my hair as he let his pride and joy pop out.

"Let's see how strong this bond is. Suck it." Before I even knew what I was doing, his cock was ramned into my mouth, which I didn't even know was open, and as I was comanded, I began to suck. The tatse of pre-cum filled my mouth. I relaxed, feeling comepltely hopelss as my body sucked and deep throated him. Tears burned my eyes once more. I felt Sasuke grip my hair hard and I knew what was next.

"Don't let any of it spill now, Pet." Sasuke moaned rather loudly and the hot disgusting liquid filled my mouth. My hands grabbed my neck as the cum sliding down it was burning hot, or well, that's what it felt like. I chocked and coughed but I couldn't really as his cock still was in my mouth.

After a minute he was satisfied that I swalled it all btu thrusted hard into my mouth, riding out the feeling. He pulled out and zipped up his cock once after wiping it with a soft piece of material. I fell forward gasping. I needed water and quick. My throat was on fire and it was getting rather hard to breath. But then I noticed the pain wasn't from my throat. It was from my tummy.

"Release." Sasuke said quickly and fell to his knees to check me over. Relief filled me as teh pain around my neck faded and I was able to move again. My arms clutched my stomach. Was it the baby!? My breath came short and I could feel myself fading. Next thing I knew I was being picked up and placed onto a bed. Soft pillows behind my head and a warm comforting blanket wrapped around my body.

EVerythign was happening so fast. I looked out the window and saw day, then night, day, then night. Flasing over and over. I looked back at the door. _Where was I anyway?_ My head was pounding, dizziness was over whelming and I was throwing up continuously. I watched Sasuke as he fed me left. Then as soon as he left he came back, looked me over, left. Came back again, fed me. Left. Came back. Checked me. Left. Came back looked over me. Left. Everything was like someone had hit the fats forward button.

My head rolled back as a pain so painul shot through my body.

* * *

**(1) Im talking about the baby bump. It looks like he nearly ready to give birth~!**

**Mwhahahaha short chapter~! The story is reaching it's climax. A little bit more info will be told next chapter about what is happening to Naruto. Feel free to ask about anything you don't understand. Next chapter will be out within the week. ^.\\**


	9. And all I could do was Cry

**Naruto's P.O.V**:

I can't see. It's so dark. Pain fills the air around me, it's suffocating. I try and look around but I can not move. I'm frozen. I can feel hands touching, probing me like I'm some alien. I want to remove their hands, but mine are stuck. There's metal beneath me, it's very cold and hard. Water falls on my face. Tears? Mine or someone else's? I'm so confused, I can no longer breath.

What's happening to me?

**SASUKE'S P.O.V:**

Naruto hasn't been responsive ever since I bonded him. I laid him down on my bed, but he just stares out the window, like theres nothing there. I'm worried, he may be in labour but I'm no doctor! Naruto has been shaking non-stop. It's been three weeks! I check on him every hour, making sure he's okay and alive.

Why am I being so nice? Because he has my child! Still, theres that spark in my heart. I hold his hand in mine. Naruto's skin is pale as snow, for all I know, he hasn't slept or even blinked for that matter.

"Respond Naruto. Talk to me!" I get up and shake him. I've had enough of this! He looks at me, his eyes are pale. Grey, never blue. I stumble back, frightened by his eyes.

"He's dead inside you know?" A voice came from behind me. I turn around only to come face to face with Oro. He's the same as ever. Tall, the occasional snake slithering around him but altogether, just creepy.

"That's impossible! The bond makes sure that he won't be 'Dead Inside'! Get out! I don't want to see your ugly mug!" I grow at him. He just gives the tug of his lips, witch was meant to be a smile.

"He is in labour. His- No, your child is dying in there. Now, you've got two options: Let me take care of it and get the baby out or you can let them both die. I like the second on if you ask me..." I stared at Oro. The baby is dying!

"Get the baby out! Right now!" I scream at him. Oro nods and walks over to Naruto. "Keep him alive, too. I am not finished with him." With that I leave, only to regret my words.

**Naruto's P.O.V:**

I feel my legs part. I try to close them, but I can't. Life seems to hard. I'm not frightened right now, I should probably be scared shitless. Cold snake's are at my entrance and I suddenly snap.

Blinding light evades my eyes. My body moving on it's own, scrambling up. I try desperately to see, but all I see is white. Tears caress my cheeks. I'm shaking so bad, pain spreading throughout my body. It hurts.

I scream. The pain is excruciating. I stop shaking, my mouth open in a silent scream. I can hear quiet hisses, such as 'push' and 'it will be alright'. Next thing I knew, there was a soft crying of a baby. My baby? The cries sound so sweet all I can do is cry. My eye sight is better now, I can see a baby.

The baby is gentle passed to me, a girl. So beautiful, my tears land on her face and she stops crying. I hold her close. I was just about to kiss her on the forehead when she was yanked away from me. I reach out, watching arms take her away from me.

I stare at the point where the hands had faded into the blackness. It's creeping in a again but this time it burns. I throw my head back and scream. The blackness is all over me now, burning me, tearing me limb from limb.

And all I could do was cry.

**Yeah, this chapter turned out a little wierd... I kinda felt like one of those posh people that write on a typewriter..**

**anyway tell me what you guys think! \ ( ; . ;) /**


	10. I Love You But I hate You

Sorry for the long update... Big chapter even though it is really short...

when you see the **** can you please play Sadness and Sorrow the soundtrack from Naruto.

...

Sasuke P.O.V:

Pacing outside the door, I waited for the news. I have wasted so much time already, other things need to be done. I wonder how Naruto is...

"Not that I care! I dont! Why would I? I dont love him... No, I do. No I dont! Maybe?! Argh! Why is this so frustrating! I dont care about Naruto!" I blurted aloud without thinking. I was trouble. As you can probably tell. My mind says I dont love him but my heart says I do! Romeo and Juliet much? I just cannot tell.

"I will confront him about this when he's out. I think he said that he loved me... or did he? I can't remember! Damn... How long does it take to give birth to a damn baby!? It's been ten minutes! Hurry up~!... This isn't like me. I'm cool and collected. I frown and glare. Uchiha's done worry! They don't ponder about things! Damn Naruto... I'll teach him a lesson afterwards about playing with people's minds!" I yell at the top of my lungs and didn't notice Oro next to me.

"Having fun screaming? Naruto is doing much the same." He says and I jumped and fell over my feet. He looks down and sighs at my clumsiness. "You can see Naruto, but beware. He doesn't have much time left boy." With that the door slams shut as he struts off into the distance.

I can see him! What else did he say? That's what I get for not listening. I hop up and slowly pushed open the door leading to Naruto. Naruto was lying on the bed hardly moving. I walked up to him and checked his face. His blue eyes were so full of life but now... they are grey. Gray with pain and sorrow. A loud screech came from behind me and I turned around to see a little baby in a small wooden crib.

The baby's eyes were so bright and a colorful shade of blue. It seemed like her eyes alone could light up this world. Like Naruto's was meant to... She had small whiskers on the side of her cheeks. Of what little hair she had, I knew she was going to have black hair. I slowly pick her up, adjusting to her weight before turning around to Naruto once again.

Naruto's gray eyes were following me, watching my every move. The baby in my arms giggled and reach out for Naruto. I obliged to her little wish and placed her near Naruto. Naruto only looked at the baby before slowly moving his arms. I watched as he used up so much effort trying to raise his arms. He was in pain.

Naruto was able to grab the baby and as soon and Naruto had the baby close, he cried.

Tears feel down his paled cheeks painfully slow. The heart seemed to ache. Naruto started to shake badly so bad that he nearly dropped the baby but I took her off him before it happened. And then it hit me. I love Naruto. Stunned, I couldn't believe what my brain was saying but all of a sudden my mind agreed with my heart. I love Naruto.

...

"If you truly love someone, Tell them. Because more hearts are broken with words left unspoken."

...

"Naruto... I, I lo-"

"I hate you." His words cut through mine like how a hot knife cuts through ice cream. I starred at him in disbelief. I was just about to say something more when he started to speak.

"I, I thought I loved you but I live a lie. I thought you had a heart to love me back, but I was wrong. I thought I could save you, but I was too weak. I thought I could show you who I truely am but I was wrong. Sasuke..? Why am I wrong about so many things? All I ever wanted was to see you smile, but I made you scowl. Do you hate me... Do you hate me so much that you had to touture me? Giving me tails and ears, Bounding me to you till death do we part, raping me countless times. Was it wrong to love you... Sasuke... I ...thought...you...w..er...e...th...e...o...ne..."

Naruto's head fell to the side, his eyes dropping immensely. I held the baby girl close. Tears burning on the eyes.

"Naruto! Naruto, I love you! I love you so much! Please keep your eyes open! Please! I promise I won't hurt you anymore! We can live in the village! You can be Hokage just like you wanted! Naruto... please... don't leave me.. I..." The words died on my lips as I saw it was no use. There was nothing I could do. Tears fell from my eyes landing on Naruto's face.

I cupped his face with my hands and lent in.

"Naruto. I love you..."

I bent down and kissed me, the best kiss I could give. Filled with all the passion I had. But my heart tore in two when I pulled away. Naruto's eyes were so faded of this world. My hands left his face and it fell to the side side once again. Tears went in floods. What have I done?

His hand fell off the bed and the room went deadly quiet. I gripped Naruto's hand but it was cold. Very cold. My... My Naruto was dead and there was nothing I could do to change that. Why? Why was I so stubborn!? Naruto was dead because of me... I killed him... It's all my fault...

I looked down at the baby once again. I wish I was her. Not knowing the tragedy passed.

"Naruko..."

...

There you guys go. The story~! Now, I can do a epilogue for you if you want but I need to know so a review would be nice. and plus if you cried can you tell me? I was trying to make it sad btu I don't know I if I did or not...

Thank you guys for reading my story~ \( ^.^ )/


End file.
